


The Elementals

by The_Amateur_Writer



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amateur_Writer/pseuds/The_Amateur_Writer





	1. Meeting Fae

My heart ached, I hated her, bitch. I bit my tongue, wanting to scream at her, the filthy wrench. I continued polishing the silver that dwindled in my hands, I turned watching Lilian be thrown out the door. My best friend, my confidant. I gave my best friend a sympathetic look, before Mrs. Holloway pushed her out the door, slamming it in Lilian’s face; the door swinging from the impact. I stared at the bitch, she stood tall, slender her blond hair greying, wrinkles covering her long spiteful face.  
“What are you staring at, slave?” she bit, striding over to me, slamming her neatly polished shoes, which I polished the night before onto my bare, cold, aching feet. I winced as my eyes watered from the pain. She smiled, an evil grin she had. “Hurry up and clean the sliver” she spat turning, walking through the mahogany hallway, up to the stairs. My foot throbbed as the pain seeped throughout my feet.  
“Vile snake” I hissed aloud, continuing by murmuring my protests. I wiped away my tears from the polished silver that fell from my eyes, as tears dropped from my face I tried vigorously to wipe my tears although my cindered covered hands filled my pores. I finally let out a soft weep, as my thoughts finally clouded my head, tears continued dropping on the silver cutlery as I delicately polished them in my endless sorrows.  
The day was long and tiresome as usual, my hands and fingers were covered in wretched oils and dirt’s they ached from the rigorous and painstaking cleaning. As night set in, I lit the candles, as Lili would. I delicately lit the candles as my knuckles ached from the cold. The candles went from alight to smoke as Mr. Holloway walked through the door bringing the winter chill to hit my ankles, the wind stinging.  
He wore a black tunic, with a leather jacket that stretched to the ground. I bowed my head to him, ignoring me he walked over to Mrs. Holloway kissing her on the cheek as she was seated at the pianoforte. I relit all the candles then retorting walking to the kitchen to put away the matches, I hearing my name be called. I walked back into the seating room.  
“You are dismissed” Mr. Holloway grunted. I curtsied walking down the hallway, I found the stairs and sighed. Reaching the top of the stairs I walked to the door on the left, opening the door revealed the closet, my room. Blankets were in the corner that I had scrunched up to the previous, vicious night. I closed the door behind me and crawled over to my blankets, sitting down I looked at myself, my hair, matted and ruined was once beautiful and light blonde. My skin was once beautiful porcelain, now just covered in dust. My shirt is now a foul collection of raggedy pieces of fabric, dirt, and holes, it is barely able to hang from my shoulders like a discarded old towel. Both of the sides are torn and worn out, leaving much of me exposed to the elements. I hated myself. Crying, I sat my head on the dirt-stained blankets, drifting into a long well- deserved sleep, ignoring my burning hunger.  
I awoke, with cracked, dry lips. Sitting upright I heard a loud argument down the stairs, coming from the foyer. Silently I opened the door and tip-toed to the balcony overlooking the foyer, discreetly popping my head over the balcony. What time is it? Who’s at the door?  
“Don’t lie to me!” A man covered in armor walked through the door, cape, sword and all. Is he the captain of the guard? Another man walked through the door. He was dressed in all finery, I set my eyes upon Mr. Holloway who bowed to the man.  
“Prince Jonathan” Mrs. Holloway bowed. She then turned to look at her husband. That’s the prince? my eyebrows furrowed. Ironically, he’s gorgeous and tall. His eyes are a radiant blue and hair golden as the sun, no wonder every eligible woman, chases after him.  
“Were Here for Fae Ironsmith” The Captain of the Guard commanded. Looking up at me. He knew I was there? My heart sunk as Mr. Holloway stormed up the stairs, grabbing me by the arm, with a firm grip, he dragged me down the stairs throwing me at the captain's feet. My body ached from the winter cold, seeping through the door.  
“What do you want with the filthy slave?” Mr. Holloway said picking my head up by my matted hair.  
“She is being taken- “  
“-Its none of your business” the Captain cautioned. Can he do that? Can he just cut off the prince like that? I questioned.  
“Let’s go” The Prince demanded. Prince Jonathan stared at me, I cautiously looked up meeting his eyes. I was ashamed to have men- anyone sees this much skin revealed. He extended his hand to me, I reluctantly took it he helping me off the cold marble floors. He walked out the wooden doors, I began to follow, The Captain grabbed my shoulder, firmly walking be out into the unforgiving cold. My legs buckled and toes squirmed as my feet touched the icy cobblestone, walking to the carriage. The prince sat inside I following, the captain closed the door. Although scared, I remained silent.  
“You’re Fae Ironsmith?” Captain consoled. I nodded, still remaining silent. The carriage began to move as the Captain hit the roof, the sudden compulsion frightened me. I jumped, both men looking at me. The carriage set through the city of Oshaburenth, lights were dim and fewer people as I’d expect. How late is it? The city of Oshaburenth was built atop gentle hills and is truly an architectural phenomenon. Its elegance is matched by the backdrop of clear blue skies and large mountains far in the distance which has helped shape the city to what it is today.  
The climate these skies brought was of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings have been built to great heights as if to try and reach the blue skies above them.

The skyline is riddled with unique skyscrapers and they each represent the many different aspects of the city. Wheasud Center is where Business is booming, taverns, restaurants and all your luxurious materialistic shops reside, The rich part of the city, whom I know like the back of my hand, being born and raised there you can never forget it. Lower South Sateoft is where all your criminals and less fortunate reside. West Xattuthel Point has all your lords and rich people who have the view of the whole city, some say it has the most beautiful views and Lastly Owensharbour where all of Oshaburenths supplies and transport from our continent of Iulehan to the contents of Emweline and Claufahura. With all my thoughts consuming me I tried to ignore my shivering body. My body was purple in the cold. The cold-edged me to fall asleep, but I couldn’t, I needed to know where I was going.  
“Where are you taking me?” I uttered.  
“To the castle” the Captain replied.  
“Why? I haven’t done anything wrong!” I tried to explain, Prince Jonathan waved his hand, silencing me.  
“You will find out when you get there” Prince Jonathan quickly mentioned.  
I had so many questions and no answers. Through all the fear and confusion, I pressed my dirt-covered forehead against the cold glass and closed my eyes. I felt slight movement beside the seat next to me, I heard murmured voices, between the Prince and the Captain, but I couldn’t make anything out. I kept my eyes shut feeling a cloak covering my shoulders and body.  
“Thank you” I gratefully said and drifted into a night of sleep.  
I awoke to the noise of a woman murmuring, I sat upright, my vision still blurred.  
“The Prince has returned to his chambers, can you please groom her, make her look presentable. While you’re here, feed her, get some food into her stomach, she looks hungry” I heard a male voice, my vision cleared. It was the captain of the Guard. I was in a room that was quite large, fit for a princess, I was rested on the couch, I could hear the crackling fire and actually see the captains facial features. He was strikingly muscular and tall, very much so. He had calloused hands and fine scars on his broad handsome face. His jawline was sharp and narrow, cleanly shaved, no wonder girls flaunt over him, his eyes sparkled green, he was your typical handsome warrior. There's something appealing about him, perhaps it's a feeling of arrogance or perhaps it's simply a feeling of coldness. But nonetheless, people tend to ask him about his latest victory, while thinking of ways to become his friend.  
Admiring him, I fell into a daze, quickly being snapped out of my daze by the servant woman.  
“Hi dear, my names Eda and I’m your personal servant, as you’ve probably heard, I’m going to look after you and clean you up, feed you….” My mind wandered as she spoke to me, why am I here? Why are they treating me nicely?  
“So, you ready?” Eda, a pleasant woman cheered, the Captain walking out of the room.  
“I guess?” I shyly replied.  
Eda, walking me to the bathroom, bathed me and washed my hair, we spent at least an hour of un-matting my matted hair, by lubricating with conditioner. My hair and skin were how it once was, it was beautiful, my face was scrubbed. After washing Eda found a gown for me, a somewhat noble-looking dress which flows from top to bottom and has a straight across neckline, which harmoniously reveals my porcelain white skin. The gentle, loosely tied fabric on my dress covers my stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a small ribbon, silver colored, worn quite low around my waist. Below the ribbon, the dress opens up to the right and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is shorter at the front and curves outwards, the back continues to flow a good length behind me and ends in a broad curve.

my sleeves are slightly shorter than my arms and incredibly wide, their flow is broken up above the elbow where they're divided by slender, stylish bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves and bottom of the dress. My dress completed with peach colored embroidery, resembling iris, coincidently my favorite flowers. I looked in the mirror for the first time in months. I was once pretty, now I had sucked cheeks and sleep-deprived eyes. I kept looking at myself in the mirror, tears coming to my eyes.  
“You’re quite the pretty young lady, Just some well-deserved sleep and food, you’d be back to new!” she tried to sound cheerful, but she was masking a hollow voice, of a somber tune.  
“Food?” I turned, there was food on the table, Fruits, Bread, Meat! I ran over to the table dining into the food, food at last. Eda just stared at me with a sanding look.  
After I finished Eda had laid out makeup and lip rouge, for me. I walked over gracefully, I still remembered how to, she started applying makeup to my face. Another hour passed, I looked at myself pleased.  
“I think you’re ready to see the king” Eda smiled.  
“What! The…k…. King? I, a slave see the king?” I uttered.  
Barley uttering my words, the captain strode through the door, he wore Armor, this set of armor has a squared helm with a faceguard shaped in the face of a lion. Attached to the forehead area is a row of small spikes. The shoulders are fairly pointy, short and huge. They're decorated with a lion's head on each side. The upper arms are protected by rounded, half-covering rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulder plates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have a tentacle-like metal ornament attached to each side and wrapping around each vambrace. The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal. It covers almost everything from the neck down, it narrows near the groin and leaves part the sides exposed. The upper legs are covered by a chainmail skirt reaching down to the knee. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have a row of hook-like barbs attached to each outer side. and a blunt face. He stood still, looking at me, he had a slight inquisitive look to me. I knew he is looking at me, thinking.  
“Let’s go” he demanded, striding over to me, placing his hand on my back, pushing me out the door.  
Now awake I could see the interior of the castle, beautiful marble stretching from the floor to the ceiling, beautiful. Captain Edgewater, I heard being called from behind us, it was a handsome man calling, holding scrolls and books. The Captain turned cautiously, he then relaxing setting his eyes upon the man.  
“Lord Sinclaire” The Captain bowed.  
“You are to sign these, shall I get a servant to put them in your chambers?” he spoke.  
“Yes, do so. We will discuss the matter later, Sinclaire” The Captain said monotonously.  
Although I had no idea why I was here, what they wanted with me and why they treated me so kindly, I remained quiet, observing, waiting for anything- something. Captain Edgewater kept walking down the long corridors when we met two guards standing at a large wooden door who gave me a curious look.  
“Listen. Only speak when you are spoken too.” He warned opening the large wooden doors, striding me inside.


	2. Meeting Prudence

“Prudence! Get down from there now!” called Annika.   
“What on ever for?” I questioned. “The view is beautiful from here! Come!” I cheered in excitement. The wind blew in my face, beautiful, it felt beautiful. I hadn’t been outside in days nor had spare time, all my lessons that father had me doing, made me tired and seeking adventure.   
“If father catches you up there he’ll punish you!” Annika called in annoyance, I ignoring she threw her hands up and let out a vociferous huff. I climbed higher feeling the bark braise my porcelain-white hands, the cold wind sliced down my windpipe, I liked the feeling. Eventually reaching the top of the tree I could see over the large stone fence, that my father had built many years ago, there were beautiful sunset grass fields that stretched over the land of Auroulie, which my father owned.   
My father was an incredibly rich man as he owned the Auroulie minds that exported all the natural metals and gems from the ground. I looked and sat on the stable branch for a good minute, just so I could appreciate the luscious grassy lands that Annika and I rarely set our eyes upon. Although my father is a loving and gentle man, he has created a prison that I and Annika endure inside, ever since our mother ran way with our father’s business partner he keeps us on what some would say ‘a tight leash’. Since then Annika and I rarely get to step outside the stone walls, sometimes it feels like only Annika and I against our prison.   
“Prudence!” I heard Annika call in hesitation hurryingly as she called from the door.   
“Coming!” I replied quickly, nimbly climbing down the sycamore tree. Picking up my dress as I landed on the grass below the tree, I ran across onto the cobblestone path quickly reaching her.   
“The Crown Prince” she breathed uneasily. “He’s here to see you!” she said owl-eyed.  
“What! The crown prince to see me? Me? What on ever for?” I questioned my sister. Perhaps she didn’t know why he was here I questioned, my thoughts turning into actions I walked into our luxurious castle walking up the stairs into the main lounge, seeing my father standing with three men. The man on the left rightfully being my father, the man on the right looks familiar, perhaps a lord. The man in the middle was unmistakable that’s the crown prince, tall and beautiful, his hands large and masculine hair golden as the sun, as many say.   
“Ah! Prudence come meet”   
\- “Your Highness” I cut my father off, curtseying. His brilliant smile plain to the eye, lifting my head I smiled back. He’s beauteous I thought, why would he, the crown prince of Oshaburenth in my house. Funny enough my bare feet were concealed beneath my peach-colored dress, touching the floor. Father would scowl me if he knew.   
“What brings you here your Majesty?” My father questioned proudly.   
“We are here for your daughter Prudence” Prince David grinned.  
“Prudence?” my father questioned yet again. “What on ever for?” Father questioned with a dangerous tone.   
“We cannot say by order of the king” The prince explained proudly, as he handed my father a large brown scroll.   
I turned to my sister with confusion. Why on Earth would they want me?  
“I’m sorry your Majesty, but I cannot let my youngest daughter go, where I ought not to know” he explained, with fear lingering within his tone.   
The Lord beside him took to attention by politely grunting. “She is to be present in the royal court” he shifted looking at the prince. “The king is expecting her, as soon as possible, we must go” he hurried.  
“We ought not to keep my father waiting, Duke Dayriver” The prince quickly added.   
“Lord Lodge, its far too late to be going now, please stay the night” My father rushed escorting Lord Lodge and assumingly the prince to their chamber, everyone followed but I. The prince turned to see me standing by myself, slightly confused, a million things rushing through my mind in one simple instance. The prince’s lips curled into a slight smile. He walked over to me, in arm’s length, he leaned forward, my back shivered as he whispered in my ear. “Young Ladies like yourself should not be climbing trees, especially with no shoes on” he said slyly.   
I leaned back slowly like I wasn’t startled at all, which I was, however, I just kept smiling. Just keep smiling! I tried to persuade myself.  
“Crown Princes shouldn’t have unpolished shoes.” Dangerously I teased, looking down at his old, clearly unpolished boots. Giving a light giggle, I excused him with a slight curtsey and retorted towards my bedchamber, preparing to pack for an unfamiliar journey.   
Night set in as I began to rigorously pack for my trip. I didn’t know exactly what to pack as there was no ‘bring this’ and ‘bring that’ sheet. I figure that being in court I must bring my finest clothes and jewels. I frowned deciding whether I should bring my sapphires, rubies or emeralds, what to pick? I pondered, I guess I look best in my fine Rubies, but emeralds bring out my eyes. What to pick? Bother, I’ll take them all! I said allowed as I delicately placed them in a satin peach-colored satchel, hiding it in the secret compartment of my trunk. Knock, knock I heard from behind me, turning to see the crown prince standing proudly in my doorway.   
“Come in your Majesty” I curtseyed, then retorting to complete packing my trunk. Why are you in my room? Wait! The Crown Prince of Oshaburenth in my room.   
“Please Lady Dayriver, call me David” he somewhat comforting me walking closer to me.  
“Thank you, and please call me Prudence” I chimed in.   
“What do I need to pack?” I asked quietly.   
“Everything, you will be gone for some time” he specified. Not questioning his statement, I acted busy, going to my drawers and collecting all my long dresses, blouses and leggings. I proceeded to lay out all my clothes, David just watching and walking silently around my room. Walking over to my wardrobe I attempted to grab my trunk rested on the top, although I’d usually get someone taller than me to grab it, I genuinely thought that I’d be able to reach the trunk and possibly to make a statement that I’m not completely useless. Standing on my tiptoes I proceeded to grab the trunk and deemed unsuccessful as Prince David walked over and grabbed the trunk for me.   
“Thankyou” I huffed, as he placed it on my bed.   
“No problem” he pleasantly replied.   
“Please excuse me, but why are you here, in my room?” I hesitantly asked.  
“To give you company, in this prison you call home” he grunted dryly.  
“What?”  
\- “This fence around your home isn’t to keep people out, it’s to keep you in, isn’t it? You seem the rebellious type” he stabbed while walking over to me and standing to close to me. I stood back feeling my ankles touch my bed. He grabbed my hand lifting it towards his mouth, his lips kissing my freckled hand. I faked a smile. I will admit it felt pleasant, but I didn’t want to succumb to him, as many ladies do.   
“And you’re my knight in shining armor, here to rescue me?” I giggled and teased.  
“No, I am a crowned prince, with un-polished boots” He laughed as did I, letting go of my hand he walked to the door, stopping once more.  
“Sleep well, we have a long journey tomorrow. Where your riding gear for tomorrow, Prudence”   
“Sleep well, David” I sweetly replied.   
He looked back shocked, then giving me one last smile, he disappeared behind the door. I continued packing, putting my shoes in my trunk while thinking. Why did he come into my room? Why did he assume the wall was a prison? Why did he kiss my hand? Why did he let me talk to him like that? I don’t understand I questioned myself. Whatever, I will find out tomorrow. On an assumed long journey to the castle.   
The sun was awake, so I was awake. Hence being up early, I took a morning stroll in our garden, looking at our neatly trimmed garden of grass which is encircled by thorned bushes and shrubs. A single, pudgy boulder sits to the right, and next to it stands my favorite ornamental piece, the sycamore tree. The flowers and plants are pretty much overgrown, taken over by the other, bigger plants; they're forever trying to expand. The bushes and shrubs reach my waist, but this is deliberate, as they grow far bigger in the wild. Various stones hint at paths around the garden, almost taking people by the hand in order to show them the best sights. Plants, grass, and roots seem to refuse to try and claim more land than they've been allocated, perhaps thanks to some intervention by my ‘green thumbs’. The ornamental boulder eternally beckons all visitors, drawing all attention toward it. The flowers and plants shouldn't be ignored, and the bushes and shrubs are surely a sight to behold, but everything will always be overshadowed by the ornamental boulder, which unfortunately inspired the rock fence.   
“Beautiful garden you have” I heard come from behind me. I admit I felt a little startled.   
“Thank you, David” I replied, still walking, David matched my pace by walking beside me.   
“Your bags are packed are on their way to the castle, we should go now, so we can get to the castle by six tonight,” he said in a friendly fashion.   
“I guess so” I happily said in false cheerfulness.   
“Go say goodbye to your Farther and Sister, we will be out the front waiting for you” he smiled, trying to make an effort to sound reassuring. Oddly, he seemed to try and grab my hand in reassurance, but then quickly stopped himself. He tightened his lips, I returned a simple gesture by smiling, trying to say ‘I totally didn’t notice anything’.   
Walking away, I took the normal route into the house and stood in the foyer, my Father and sister awaiting me. I sighed, looking around at our house, all the memories I and my family have made in these walls. I let out a huff in recognition, smiling I grabbed both Annika’s and Father’s hands and smiled.  
“I will miss you” Annika grieved.   
“I’ll miss you too” I grieving with her, I felt tears trickle down my face. I turned to see my father proud, although he was masking his clear utter sadness you could see the gloss in his eyes.  
“Papa, please don’t be upset” I awed. Letting go of Annika I shuffled over to my father giving him a large tight squeeze.   
“You will do me proud won’t you?” he quizzed.   
“I won’t come back until I do” I smiled, Father walking to the door he walked outside waiting for me, hearing the birds chirping and the winter winds flying in I looked at my sister one last time. I gave my sister an empathetic sigh.   
“Will you be okay?” I said grabbing her hands one last time until I have to go.   
“Pru, go! I’ll be fine” She forcing a smile.   
“I love you Anni” I smiled one last time, turning to walk out the door, I grabbed the door handle, slowly closing it, looking at my beautiful sister one last time. Finally shutting the door my heart slowly ached, the further I walked away from the front door. Walking up to the stone fence, my father gave me one last proud look and ushered me to my horse, I mounting give my sycamore tree one last look before Prince David gave the command to go. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, thankfully. Thankfully because I was trying to keep my tears from flowing. My horse walking, I could hear his hooves clopping on the dirt road, then the sound doubling as Prince David’s horse strode up beside mine.   
“David?” I questioned him.  
“Yes, Prudence?” he said slyly.   
“Please don’t think I’m overstepping,” I said looking at him. “Where am I going, like I know we’re going to the castle but why normally my sister would be required” I cautiously questioned. Although he had seemed in a good mood, I still tread lightly.   
“I cannot exactly tell you, as I myself do not know everything” he insisted. “You ought to know I thought you were your sister Annika” he expressed as we come to a crossroad.   
“Why is that?” I calmly replied.   
“Well many lords that know your family never mentioned a second sister, and when we arrived your father assumed we were here for her, I thought you were her until she mentioned her name,” he said with a sense of guilt.   
“What made you think I was her?” I questioned yet again.   
“Well many of the lords depicted raven black hair, tall, beautiful” he concluded.   
“She is beautiful” I replied dryly. Not lying, of course, Annika is beautiful. “It’s easy to overlook me, standing next to Annika”. Although something like that should hurt my feelings, knowing I live in my sister’s shadow. It dosen't im use to it.  
“Archibald?” I heard Prince David call.  
“Yes, your highness?” Lord Lodge acknowledged.   
“Which way is quicker?” He grumpily asked.   
What happened? Why is he all of a sudden grumpy? What did I do?   
“Go Fallen Oak Trail, it’s much more efficient in time” The lord hesitated.   
Without another word Prince David forwarded his horse leading us down Fallen Oak Trail, into a forest. The forest was large, radiant, and verdant. Its canopy was contested by redwood, walnut, and oak, and occasional openings in their crowns allowed plenty of light through for a mishmash of shrubs to use the rich grounds below.  
Coiling vines held onto the occasional tree, and a potpourri of flowers, which clung to any space they could find, highlighted the otherwise monotonous scenery.  
A tumult of animal noises, most of which were birds, brightened up the forest and were in harmony with the occasional roar of a large animal trying to scare away predators. Riding through the ginormous forest, time was lost quickly as we immerged to the end of the forest it was nearly dawn. What? I questioned. That has gone quickly. As we approached the city with the Large marble castle lingering in the sky, my mind began to wonder. Why did the prince just stop talking to me, was it something I did? Or is he one of those, who will tease and expect me to chase him if so, too bad because I’m not chasing anyone. Not even the future King of Oshaburenth. Not happening.   
Walking up the lane, we approach the back of the castle, the large marble castle was intimidating, I’ll admit. Five massive, round towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been built for an ideal defense or possibly to accommodate people which are connected by a giant, massive walls made of dark white and grey marble stone. Refined windows are scattered thinly across the walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with same-sized holes for archers and artillery. A great gate with tall metal doors, a regular bridge, and archer holes give a safe place to rest in this forest stronghold and it's the only easy way in, but easy is very relative here. Well-kept gardens with fragrant flowers, gorgeous trees, and many bushes decorate the outside of the castle. This castle has been improved and improved over the ages, some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others.   
Walking into the courtyard my feelings trembled, as many knights were in close fields training and many servants living busy lives.   
“Are you okay Lady Dayriver?” Lord Lodge comforted.   
“Yes, just a little nervous” I smirked. While looking at the large towers I was unaware that the prince had dismounted and was waiting at my side to dismount me off my horse.   
“Oh!” I sang as I looked down seeing David’s hand extended to mine. Hurryingly I grabbed his hand, he then let go of my hand and wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me off a down to the ground. I felt that tingle again.   
“This way please” He rushed escorting me with his hand in the small of my back. Walking me into the castle I admired the large marble pillars that reached from the ceiling to the ground. The ceiling was painted with portraits of the royal family. Servants staring, I averted my eyes to the ground. Do people think I look feral? Bother. The Prince walking me up a spiral of stairs, I figured we were in one of the five towers; hence the incline was great. Reaching the top there was a wooden door, that the prince opened revealing a large bedchamber.   
“Are you okay?” The prince quietly comforted me.   
“I believe so?” I chocked.   
After replying to him I heard the room opposite to where David and I were standing. Frowning in curiosity, a woman appeared from behind what I appeared to be the bathing quarter.   
“Hello dear,” that short, greying lady cheered as she strode over to me. “Your highness” She curtseyed.   
“This is your room. Where you will be saying for a couple of months, I will be back to retrieve you in one hours’ time” he commanded. He leaves the room in a rush, I looked to the lady who smiled at me.   
“Hi dear, my name is Janelle, and I will be your personal servant” she beamed.   
“Oh, thank you” I gratefully replied.   
“As the prince has probably told you, you will be accompanied by the King in an hours’ time” she babbled.   
“Yes, but I have no attire to be accompanied by a king,” I said in hesitation what to wear? I need to get my rubies from my trunk! My head flew into thoughts, I hadn’t even noticed that Janelle had left the room and walked into the closet seated on the left side of the room. I started pacing and then coming to an abrupt stop as she pulled out a brilliant blue dress that looked fit for a queen.   
“You will look ravishing in this young lady” she giggled.   
“For me, really?” I said slightly confused.   
“Yes dear, shall we pop it on?” she crooned. I nodded in agreement as she guided me over to the bedroom quarters and assisted putting the brilliant blue dress. The dress flowed from top to bottom and has a bateau neckline, which tastefully reveals the refined dress worn below it. The comfortable, tightly tied fabric of my dress covers my stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a thick diamond belt worn fairly high around my waist. Below the diamond incrusted belt, the dress opens up wide and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress easily reaches the ground in the front, the back continues to flow a fair length behind me and ends in a broad rectangle. My sleeves are quite long and narrow, their flow is broken up well below the shoulder where they're divided by wide, ornamental bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the edges of the dress.  
The mirror on the other side of the room was large after Janelle had finished my makeup and hair, I almost skipped over to the mirror to observe Janelle’s workings.   
“Well done Janelle!” I cheered, looking over at Janelle, she is admiring me in awe. Awe.   
“Are you ready?” I heard from behind me, I turned in excitement.   
“Your Highness” I bowed. I walked over to him admiring his appearance, he wore a set of armor that has shoulders that are rounded, with very wide and large in size. They're decorated with a small shield on each side, facing outwards. The upper arms are protected by chainmail rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulder plates. His lower arms are covered by vambraces which have an intricately crafted symbol of some sort embroidered on each outer side. The breastplate is made from several layers of leather, which perfectly sit just under his shoulders. It covers almost everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but the sides are only covered near the bottom. The upper legs are covered by a skirt of circular layers of leather and fur reaching down to the knee. The front is open. The lower legs are protected by leather boots which have a row of hook-like barbs attached to each outer side. Thin cloth pants are worn beneath this all. With amazingly polished boots.   
“You have polished boots I see?” I teased.  
“Yes, and you have a meeting with the king!” he teased back. “You ready?” he quickly added.  
I hummed in acknowledgment as I waved to Janelle, I thought who the hell is ever ready to meet the king? It’s fine. It’s just that I Prudence Dayriver is going to meet the king.


End file.
